


No Cops At Pride Just Bucky

by krrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, I'm Feeling Soft Tonight!, It's One Of The Ones Where They All Live In The Tower, M/M, Other, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrs/pseuds/krrs
Summary: No one expects Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, ex-Howling Commando, ex-Winter Soldier and current Avenger to show up at NYC Pride.





	No Cops At Pride Just Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! If you're part of the LGBTQA community, I love and support you and hope you're having a good'n'gay month so far. I've been wanting to write a fic about the Avengers being advocates of gay rights for a while now and I figure Pride month seems an appropriate time to write it. Maybe there will be more to come of this but for now, it feels alright as such. Also, there q-slur is used quite a bit so if that bothers you, maybe don't read?
> 
> Please excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoy! :)

Steve is pissed. The mission took a hell of a lot longer than anticipated and now he’s missing the god damned Pride parade that he prepared a speech for. His leg throbs as he hobbles off of the quinjet with Natasha’s help and the ache in his femur is familiar; the bone is unmistakably broken. Up until this point, Steve had been hoping the whole flight back to Stark Tower to make a late appearance at Pride, better late than never but he’s covered in blood and sore to the bone. And though he’s a super soldier, his leg won’t heal _that_ fast. 

The other Avengers pile out of the quinjet after Steve and Natasha, tired but otherwise just fine. They’re arguing over what to eat for lunch in starved and slow tones, the exhaustion finally hitting everyone as the adrenaline wears off.

Tony taps Natasha’s shoulder from behind as they enter the tower. “After you take Steve to get his boo-boo fixed, come up to my floor for food, yeah?”

“As long as you save some for us this time,” Natasha raises an eyebrow.

The group splits and Steve winces with each step he takes and leans more and more on Natasha the closer they get to the infirmary. He feels bad, he’s a pretty heavy guy and he’s favoring his left leg so strongly that Natasha’s breathing heavy as she guides him. He hurries for her sake. Natasha then breathes a sigh of relief when she eases him down onto a bench inside the clinic and she puts her hands on her hips.

“Okay, spill it.”

Steve’s brows furrow. “What?”

“You’ve got this kicked puppy look going on and I’m pretty sure it’s not because you’re bummed out that you just killed a bunch of Hydra agents.” Natasha points out.

Steve exhales and peels off his combat pants so that he doctor can take a look at his swollen leg. “No, I’m quite happy about that.” 

“Then what it is?”

Steve stays quiet as one of the many doctors employed at Stark Tower approach the two of them and begins wrapping his leg snuggly with a bandage. Injuries are so routine to Steve that communication of unneeded, he lifts his leg without being told and is handed crutches wordlessly. He slips his dirtied pants back on and it’s only as he and Natasha are on their way out that the doctor calls to him.

“Come back in two days to let me take a look at it!”

Steve raises a hand to wave back. “Will do, thanks!”

Once in the elevator, Steve leans back against the glass and turns to Natasha as the numbers click higher on the display.

“Prides today.” He clears his throat and Natasha nods. Then he sighs. “I was supposed to be at the parade today. I thought maybe if we got back in time, and I was feeling up to it, I could at least make it down to be there a little bit. Maybe say a few words. But hey, there’s always next year, right?” He smiles sadly and shrugs. Natasha knows him too well for that, though. And her eyes soften.

“Oh,” she says and rubs his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“It’s alright,” he shrugs again, eyes on the numbers as the elevator climbs.

“You could always do something of your own, you know. If it means that much to you,” Natasha suggests. Her words are soft and they pull Steve’s gaze to her. She’s not prying, not asking any questions but she’s watching him closely.

His eyes flit back and forth between hers.

“I know. I just really don’t want it to turn into a Captain America thing. I wanted to go there for me, _as_ me, and I feel like if I do any sort of event on my own it’ll just turn into a gossip breeding ground, you know. The coverage will all be speculation over my sexuality and not about what it _should_ be about. I don’t want that.”

Natasha nods slowly as the elevator dings. “I get it,” she says. Before the doors can open, she punches the close-door button to hold them together. “But just so you know, if you ever want to sponsor something for the community, I’ll help you. I’m sure some of the others would, too. Then the world can speculate about _all_ of us.”

Steve gives a real smile at that and ducks his eyes. “It’s something to think about. Thanks, Nat.”

She releases the elevator doors and they head into the common area of Tony’s floor. It smells like fast food and body odor, blood and salt. A mingling of scents that brings comfort to them all, knowing that the mission is over and it’s time to relax. Even just for a few hours. 

Most of the team lounges in the sitting area, some at the counter, some waltzing back and forth to socialize. And they chatter with tired smiles and bruises along their arms. Battle armor is halfway removed and ice packs lay discarded in favor of handfuls of food. Thor shoves a Taco Bell burrito into Steve’s hands as soon as he sits down in a lounge chair. 

“Sure hope there’s more of these, I’m starving.” Steve mumbles through a mouthful.

“I wouldn’t worry about there not being enough food, I’m pretty sure Tony ordered ten of everything on the menu.” Pepper says, bringing Steve two bottles of water. He thanks her and looks around the room as he munches down the greasy fast food.

He does a head count. Thor, check. Bruce, check. Pepper, check. Tony, Sam, and Rhodey, check. Nat, check. Maria, check. Wanda, Vision and Clint, check. No Bucky.

Steve fishes out his phone from his pocket to see if he has any unread messages. As he does, Tony slides on the couch beside him.

“Robocops a no-show. I tried reaching him on the comms, must be in his room looking at vintage stamps to buy off ebay or sharpening his knives or doing whatever it is he does when he locks himself in his room.” Tony dumps another unopened taco in front of Steve.

“Coins.”

“Huh?”

“Bucky collects vintage coins, not stamps.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Oh, my mistake.”

“And if I were him, I’d lock myself in my room rather than go on a Hydra hunt, too. You know, after everything he’s been through, I think he’s earned that right.” Steve clips and Tony ignores his tone.

“Anyway, how’s the leg?”

Steve shrugs. “It’s fine, it’ll just hurt to walk on for a day or s-”

“Oh, good. Hey, so two weeks ago you said something about Pride. Like, _going_. Right? You said something like that?” Steve blinks rapidly at the shift in conversation and sputters for a few seconds.

“Uh, yeah. I did.”

“Don’t look so surprised, I actually do listen sometimes when you talk. Anyway, sorry you didn’t get to go. Sucks.” Tony says it so casually, _so_ casually, and then he’s off the couch and making his way over to Rhodey by the counter. Steve digs into his taco. Tony’s right; _sucks_. 

A part of Steve wishes that Bucky were here right now because he’d understand why he’s so bummed. For his entire life, Steve’s been fighting for something. Standing up for something. There’s an endless supply of good causes in the world and the opportunities that present themselves to Steve ought to be taken. He supposes that for the moment, taking down Hydra is more important than one man's presence at Pride, though.

The TV flicks on and Steve looks up to see Wanda holding the remote. She has a bad habit of watching the news for a solid twenty four hours after missions and Steve knows it’s because she’s afraid of what they might say about her. The volume is kept low so that everyone can still talk to one another but Steve doesn’t feel much like talking and his eyes glaze over as he pretends to watch TV.

He thinks about what Natasha told him. And he’s ashamed that he never thought to ask anyone else to help him set up an LGBT+ event, it seems obvious now that it’s been said aloud. Steve doesn’t need to _wait_ for an opportunity, he can _make_ one. And sharing the spotlight with another Avenger (or more) would certainly lesson the pressure. It’s a great idea, and he’ll have to think about it more later when his brain isn’t complete mush from the post-mission settling.

“Steve!” Someone calls and he’s shaken from thought.

“Steve!” They call again. Steve blinks and turns to Bruce whose pointing at the television with raised eyebrows.

“Hmm?” Steve hums.

“Is that Barnes?” Bruce asks through a smile. Wanda turns up the volume and the attention of the room is turned onto the TV. The newscaster talks overtop of a blurry still of what looks to be Bucky Barnes riding his motorcycle.

_”We’ve seen the arrival of the Avengers just an hour ago as they made another safe return to Stark Tower. The team looks to be unharmed except for Captain America who had to be helped off of the aircraft, sporting a leg injury. None have been spotted leaving Stark Tower so it’s safe to assume that only one Avenger will be making an appearance today. Twitter has been blowing up since the arrival of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes at none other than New York City’s own Pride parade.”_

The footage shifts to a video now, most likely taken on a cellphone that captures Bucky drifting along on his Harley, sunglasses and leather jacket in place. The voiceover continues.

_”It seems like Barnes must have opted out of the Avengers’ latest escapade and decided to make a solo appearance today to show his support. The thousands of photos and videos being uploaded to social media all share the hashtag ‘#NoCopsAtPrideJustBucky’.”_

The video shows him riding along the street, slowly gliding closer to the edge where the crowds gather as the audio from the video takes over. There’s a voice yelling Bucky’s name over and over as he approaches the side rails. He stops his cycle and quickly swings his legs off of it to step the remaining distance to meet the crowd. The video is shaky but shows Bucky reaching into the crowd of spectators and pulling out some kind of small item in his hand. 

He’s grinning with eyes shining as he says ‘thank you, thank you!’ to whoever gifted him, and then he’s pinning the item onto his jacket as the crowd erupts in screams. Bucky has the biggest smile on his face as he restarts his Harley and continues to ride, now with a homemade looking rainbow pin proudly displayed on the front of his jacket.

The video ends there and Steve’s hand has come up to cover his mouth. 

“Holy shit, that’s really Barnes!” Clint shouts, laughing. Steve’s head whips around to look for Natasha and he meets her eye across the room, smiling behind his hand. She’s grinning too, that soft surprised smile she reserves for whenever she’s pleasantly caught off guard by men.

Steve turns back to the television. Everyone else in the room has slowly inched over to crowd the TV in amusement. Steve’s heart is thundering in his chest, feelings of pride and amazement swimming around and making his chest feel all gooey.

_”No previous arrangements or announcements were made of Barnes participating in today’s parade, it’s reported that the sergeant showed up this morning on his motorcycle surprising the over two million attendants. Only one reporter has been able to pin Barnes down for quick interview in the past half hour, now that he has discarded his motorcycle. Hopefully he will answer some more questions as the day continues. Here’s a segment with journalist, Andy Jones._

Steve cringes. Bucky has a lot of strengths, public speaking isn’t one of them. Bucky gets nervous when asked about his opinion on things, he’s still getting used to having them. To being _allowed_ to have them. But Bucky’s an adult and can handle himself, Steve is sure he’ll do fine.

Rhodey knocks Steve’s shoulder just then, a coke can in hand. He doesn’t say anything, he just smiles at Steve and Steve feels like a proud parent. Or proud friend rather. He didn’t think the other Avengers would consider something like showing up at Pride would be something so cool, and he’s suddenly feeling very dignified on this couch. He sits up a little straighter to watch his best friend give an interview on national television.

Steve notes that Bucky’s jacket has collected a number of more pins since the video was shown and they dot his chest in no particular pattern and stand out against the black leather.

_“Wow, Sergeant Barnes, it’s an honor to meet you! It’s pretty amazing to see you here today, how are you feeling?” The reporter looks ecstatic to have Bucky’s attention._

_Bucky’s sunglasses stay perched on his face as he leans towards the microphone. “I’m feeling good, thanks. It’s a beautiful day.”_

_“That it is! Can you tell me what made you decide to come out here today?”_

_“Uh, yeah, I mean. I’m just here to spread the love, you know, to show my support.” Bucky gestures to everything around them and the reporter nods._

_“And people are wondering if that’s all you’re here for. As I’m sure you know, there’s always been some speculation regarding your relationship with Captain Rogers and the exact nature of that relationship. So, is this your way of coming out?”_

_Bucky looks very confused for a few seconds, his lips pursed and eyebrows pulled together. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he decides on the words to say._

_“Are you asking if I’m gay?” Bucky finally says, running a hand through his hair._

_“Uh, yes.” The reporter gives an awkward laugh to which Bucky responds with his own chuckle._

_“I am not gay,” he sounds almost amused. “Like I said, I’m here to show my support.”_

_“I imagine this is quite a different experience for you, having grown up so many decades ago. What’s it like for you to see the world changing in this way?”_

_Bucky thinks for another few seconds before answering. He’s not as animated as he normally is, Steve can tell he’s uncomfortable by the way he’s standing. By the way he keeps rubbing at his shoulder. The crowd behind him is full of frantic waving and gleeful screaming, many clambering to get to the front who are eager to be on camera, even if just in the background. And then there are those who just want a chance to get a look at Sergeant James Barnes in the flesh._

_“Um,” Bucky starts. “I mean, the queer community very much existed when I was young. I lived down the street from a gay bar where they had drag shows every month, became quite good friends with the guys and gals down there. My aunt was gay, though in those days we didn’t talk about it much in public, we still did at home so even as a boy I was exposed to different sexualities. You know, like I said, nothing new. And then the army! Of course. Uh, I fought on the front lines besides a lot of queer folk, some of the most stand up people I knew._

_I realize a lot of people probably think I’m old fashioned and maybe less tolerant but the truth is that the struggles of queer people have always been a part of my life, whether it was home in Brooklyn or on the battlefield. So, uh. This whole thing. Yeah, it’s, it’s beyond words. I’m so happy to see that people in the LGBTQA community are becoming more accepted and understood.” Bucky stutters through with a thoughtful head tilt, his voice taking on a softer edge._

_The interviewer smiles and continues. “There’s been an overwhelming response to your presence here, so many fans online have been talking about what your support means to them. Mostly positive responses, but there are also those who are quite surprised and even disappointed to see you here today, do you have anything to say to say to them?”_

_“Uhhh…” Bucky hums. Takes off his sunglasses, looks into the camera and shrugs. “Grow up, I guess.”_

_Journalist Andy Jones laughs and says, “Alright, I won’t keep you much longer. How about the people in the community, do you have any words for them?”_

_Bucky then takes the microphone out of the interviewers hands to bring it to his lips._

_“Yes. Listen, I’m not the best at giving speeches and talking like this, Steve is better at these kind of things. Rogers, I mean. Steve Rogers. Um, first of all, I want to say that Steve wanted to be here today but was unfortunately held up on a mission. I know my presence isn’t really the same, but I just know it would have meant a lot to many people if he were here today and I want to make it known that you guys, without a doubt, have his full support.”_

Steve’s eyes tear up a bit and he blinks to clear them, he feels ridiculous. His heart really might burst.

_”Second, I want to thank everyone that has come out here today to give their support. I’m having a lot of fun and meeting some really cool people. It’s just such a wonderful experience and it makes me so happy to see queer people taking pride and joy and, and comfort in their identities. And to those who aren’t part of the community who have joined us, uh, thanks for having our backs.”_

_Bucky goes still and silent for a second, hand paused mid gesture and his face whitens._

The use of the first person perspective in his last second doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve and his lips part a hair’s width.

_”And lastly!” Bucky rushes to start his final words. “This goes out to everyone within the LGBTQA community. I don’t know what it may mean to you coming from me, but whoever you are. No matter your gender or orientation. Or if you’re questioning. If you started identifying as one thing and now you’re another, or if you’re something else in a month, a year, a decade. If your family doesn’t accept you, if your friends don’t. If you’re having trouble accepting yourself. If you’re in the closet or out. If you’re afraid of what life has in store for you because of your queerness. I want you all to know that I love you.”_

_Bucky’s eyebrows crease and he almost looks like he might be on the verge of tears. But he’s smiling softly._

_“And I accept you. And that you have a place in this community and no one can take that from you. That I’m proud of you. That I’ll fight for you and your rights. And that I’m so, so excited for you to find happiness in whatever form that may come. Thanks for your time. Um, happy Pride everyone.”_

_He peels away from the reporter, handing the microphone back before Jones can get in another word. Bucky waves to the camera and to the crowd behind him before rejoining the march._

_“Well, there you have it everyone. The first Howling Commando and super soldier to make it to New York City’s Pride parade. What a warming sentiment, it’s something for the history books alright. Thanks for joining us.”_

The news shifts focus after that. There’s no more talk of Bucky Barnes which is absolutely fine because Steve feels like he might cry. He doesn’t know why, it could be a mixture of intense emotions. He’s miles above proud to call Bucky his best friend, and he’s glad the world is starting to get to know Bucky beyond what’s written in history museums. Maybe the world will start to see Bucky the way Steve sees him.

The other Avengers commend Bucky on his words, mostly to Steve who just nods and tries not to smile too largely. They seem proud, too. The television is left on but Steve pays it no more mind. Once everyone goes back to snacking and milling around, Steve pulls out his phone. He curls into the corner of the couch and holds the phone close to his face, strangely embarrassed as he opens twitter and looks into a certain hashtag.

The feed that pops up is record shattering. Hundreds of thousands of favorites and retweets, all of Bucky. A lot are just pictures of him from a distance, of him casually sauntering about in his rainbowed-out leather jacket and sunglasses. Then there are some little encounter stories. Fans who have had a chance to exchange words with Bucky, who have documented it for the world to read. 

[ _omg im shaking, i just met james barnes and he called me beautiful and brave and im a very soft transgirl who needed to hear that, hes so sweet im cry #nocopsatpridejustbucky_ ]

There’s a picture to go with the tweet. Two smiling faces side by side and a sea of rainbow flags in the background and it just about melts Steve’s weak heart.

Another tweet with a picture attached catches Steve’s attention. This one is of a scantily clad, very muscled gentleman pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek who is giving a faux surprised face into the camera and it the caption makes Steve belly laugh.

[ _sir, yes sir, sg barnes sir. ;) uhh the history text books left out how hot he is?? very honored to meet and kiss him #nocopsatpridejustbucky_ ]

The next tweet down is a video that was uploaded only a few minutes ago. Even though it’s from a bit of a distance, the silhouette of Bucky is clear. Just underneath the chatter and yelling, there’s music coming from the boombox that rests on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve has to stifle himself from laughing as he watches Bucky dance down the street (very awkwardly) to the beat of Call Me Maybe, as he sings all the wrong words and makes the ‘call me’ hand signal to onlookers. Steve hasn’t seen Bucky look this happy in years. He favorites so many tweets that his fingers start to hurt and doesn’t even notice as his friends start to leave Tony’s floor to migrate to their own.

It’s probably a good idea to shower now. After a particularly large sigh, Steve coughs and realizes that the horrible stench is coming from himself. Tony’s still at the counter with Pepper, playfully bantering about something probably very important that Tony’s not taking seriously enough. Steve gives them both a wave and heads to his own floor in a kind of daze.

He’s still sad that he missed Pride, but knowing that Bucky was there making people’s days helps severely. If he’s being honest, he’s pretty shocked that Bucky decided to do this on his own. And as much as he tries to stop thinking about it, Bucky's use of the word ‘us’ when referring to the community sticks with him. He’d never thought Bucky could be queer. Not because it’s outlandish or wrong or anything, it’s just that he and Bucky knew everything about each other. But if this was something that was private to Bucky, that’s more than fine. Steve won’t pressure him about it. And maybe it truly was just a slip of the tongue.

Steve does his best the leave the thought alone as he cleans himself up and hobbles around his floor on the crutches. Already, his leg is starting to feel better. He’s fixing himself coffee and picking out a book to read as the sky hits dusk outside.

He gets out his phone. He thumbs over the contact. He hesitates. Then opens his text messages instead.

[Great job with the interview today. We all caught it on TV when we got back. It was really cool of you.  
Steve]

Steve hits send and puts the phone down. Then stretching his bad leg up on the couch cushion, he leans back with a groan into the plush material. He’s starting a new book tonight and looking forward to it after such a draining last few days. But as soon as he opens the cover, his phone emits a ‘ping!’ and he grabs for it on the coffee table. Bucky’s response came a lot faster than Steve thought it would.

[You don’t have to sign your texts, Steve. But thanks, the whole day was pretty fun. Are you home now?]

Steve quickly starts texting his reply. Mid-sentence, his phone rings and Bucky’s contact picture fills his screen. 

“Hey, Buck. I was just writing back, what’s going on?”

There’s a mash of noise on the other end before Bucky speaks into the receiver. “Steve! Hey! Are you guys home, are you home?”

“Yeah, we got back a couple hours ago.”

_(“Oh, my god is that Captain America?!”)_

“Oh, alright. I’ll be back soon, then,” Bucky says. Steve frowns.

“No, that's okay. Take your time, have fun. You don’t have to come home just cause we’re home.” Steve talks while rubbing a finger along the glossy cover of his book while the other line roars with noise.

“I know.”

Bucky hangs up and Steve feels awful. He never meant to spoil Bucky’s fun; he just wanted to check in. He sighs and returns to his book.

Twenty seven minutes later, there’s a knock on Steve’s door. A rhythmic tap-tap-knock that Bucky invented when they were kids, and then he lets himself in. As he always does.

“Steve?” Bucky calls, voice echoing.

“In here!” Steve responds from the living room and he listens as Bucky’s combat boots thud their way into meet him. Then Steve almost drops his book when Bucky comes into full view and Steve rakes him up and down with his eyes several times because _that’s a lot of color_.

“Hey,” says Bucky, gripping a lesbian pride flag in his metal hand.

“Hey,” breathes Steve, eyebrows raised so high they might as well be his hairline.

Bucky’s long hair has been gelled and tussled, spray painted blue with that cheap party store crap so that the brown still sits violently underneath. His face is decorated with stickers; a spade on the center of his forehead and purple letters that spell out ‘gay jesus’ on his cheek. His beard sparkles with body glitter and his nails shine even brighter. The same leather jacket that Bucky adorned just mere hours ago has undergone an entire makeover. Pins and patches cover almost every inch of black, all homemade, some paper, some knit, sewn or crocheted. Wooden pins that jangle with tiny bells gently sound whenever Bucky inhales.

There are some straggler pins appointed to his black combat pants that didn’t quite fit on his jacket. And then Steve’s eyes snap back up to Bucky’s chest because underneath the jacket, he can see skin. Steve smiles and shakes his head.

“Where’d your shirt go?”

Bucky pulls his jacket open and looks down at his heart-shaped pasty covered nipples. “Honestly, Steve? I have no fuckin’ clue.”

He looks back to Steve and it’s silent for a few seconds. Bucky’s still got bags under his eyes, his smile doesn’t reach all the way up like it used to, but he looks _happy_. He looks _beautiful _. Steve loses it first and starts laughing. Then Bucky joins in. High pitched wheezing and bending over to lean on his knees; they’re both near hysterical and wiping at their eyes within seconds.__

__Bucky examines his technicolor self with disbelief. “My _god_ , look at me,” he grumbles with no hint of displeasure as Steve’s laugh slows to a smile._ _

__They both give a last big, content sigh before Bucky collapses onto the couch next to Steve. He points to Steve’s leg._ _

__“I heard your leg got fucked up. From some fans, actually.”_ _

__Steve scrunches his nose and nods. “It’s just broken.”_ _

__“Oh, well if it’s just _broken_.”_ _

__“Ah, shut up.”_ _

__The two of them sit in comfortable silence for a few moments. Just soaking in the events of their respective days as sunlight disappears outside. They’re both leaned back on the couch, heads tilted towards the ceiling in a peaceful tandem. Steve clears his throat._ _

__“Thanks for letting everyone know that I give my support today. I was bumming out that I couldn’t make it, but I’m really glad you went.” Steve croaks. Bucky shifts next to him, spilling glitter as he moves._ _

__“Yeah, I know it woulda meant a lot for you to be there. You’ve been talking my god damned ear off about for the past three weeks.” Steve hits Bucky with a pillow. Bucky confiscates it to his side of the couch. “I wish you coulda been there, too.” It’s a whisper._ _

__Steve turns to look at his friend, heavy eyed and drained from the day. The sight of Bucky Barnes lounging on his couch decked out in rainbows and flags causes a wave of appreciation wash over him, and Steve blinks slowly at him. Everything feels warm._ _

__“Buck, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to…” Steve starts and pauses to give Bucky a chance to stop him before he can ask. But Bucky looks calm. Content. So, Steve asks even though the answer doesn’t matter. “Are you queer?”_ _

__Bucky doesn’t even blink, he just watches Steve’s face._ _

__“Yeah. But I don’t know much else yet,” he says carefully as the smile slips. Steve doesn’t want it to leave. “I woulda told you earlier if there was anything to tell but…” Bucky shrugs languidly against the couch cushion._ _

__“Well, that’s alright.” Steve’s mouth is dry for a reason he can’t exactly explain. “I don’t really know what I am either.”_ _

__Bucky’s eyes widen and his mouth pops open. “Oh, fuck. Really?”_ _

__“Yeah,” chuckles Steve. “But I’m not too sure of anything either, so I’d rather not talk about it right now.”_ _

__“Well,” Bucky mumbles, eyes catching Steve’s and glimmering. “That’s alright.”_ _


End file.
